Cake
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.ONESHOT. Nunca, nunca jamás, volvería a tocar una cocina. {Participa en el Reto "Situaciones Extrañas", del foro Kunren Heidan}


_Holiwiis! Hoy vengo con mi primer reto en Kunren Heidan, espero que sea suficientemente gracioso. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Cake**

No lo entendía.

Definitivamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo y porqué había acabado allí; en una cocina, rodeado de objetos que no había usado en su vida, y que pensaba que no usaría.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabía que era eso, no, espera. Mikasa antes de irse le había dicho que eso era un colador. ¡¿Un colador?! ¿¡Y qué va a hacer con el colador!? ¿¡Lavar ropa!? ¡Para eso estaba la lavadora!

Bien. Empezó a respirar hondamente mientras ponía la cabeza fría; literalmente. Se estaba mojando el pelo con agua fría del grifo. Desde que Mikasa le insistió _amablemente_ en hacer un pastel de cumpleaños... No tuvo ningún poder en negarse. Ni lo hubiera querido hacer, si es que quería conservar su dignidad. Sabía exactamente que sería capaz de recibir un par de bromas pesadas y que luego Mikasa las colgara en el facebook. No. Decidió hacer el pastel y no le costó ni medio segundo decidirlo.

Todavía recordaba lo que había vivido hace tan solo menos de una hora.

— _Oye Armin... Me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor. _— _Le había dicho una no muy amable Mikasa, con su fría mirada de siempre y un leve sonrojo en su tez pálida. El rubio asintió, dejándola pasar. Se aclaró la garganta. _— _Verás... Mañana es el cumpleaños de Eren y... _— _Armin tragó saliva._

_Odiaba cuando Eren cumplía años, sobretodo porque Mikasa se ponía muy histérica; siempre quería la fiesta perfecta, y sólo los mejores amigos de Eren podían ser invitados, y si Mikasa vino hacia aquí, hacia el apartamento de Armin, significaba que, en efecto, sus peores temores fueron cumplidos._

—_ ... la tarta. _— _Terminó de decir Mikasa, a lo que Armin respondió con un meneo de cabeza rápido, dándole a entender que no escuchó nada, y Mikasa se levantó del asiento, dejando la taza de café, que Armin no sabía que había cogido, en la mesa para poner una cara y rostro serio. _— _Haz la tarta. _— _Le ordenó la pelinegra, y antes de que sacara el móvil, el rubio ya la había dejado en la línea que separaba la puerta de su casa a la del pasillo del bloque de apartamentos._

_Armin asintió, enérgico. _— _¿¡Sabes!? ¡De repente me entraron ganas de hacer una tarta, qué extraño! Jajajjaja. ¡Adiós! _— _Dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca, cerró la puerta y se sostuvo de ella por la espalda, quedándose sentado en el suelo. Se secó dramáticamente el sudor de la frente y se encaminó a la cocina. _— _Vaya la que me tiene esperada si la tarta sale mal... _

Y ahí se encontraba, sin nada que hacer. Ni siquiera sabía qué sabor le gustaba a Eren. Nope, no sabía absolutamente _nada._

Tragó saliva y cogió un plato bastante hondo y metió toda la harina que había dentro, ahí. Se llenó completamente de harina la cara, y el pollo(1) también. Sonrió al haber hecho un paso bien, y sacó el libro de cocina que no sabía que tenía, —seguramente se lo habría dejado Mikasa ahí— y siguió los pasos que se indicaban.

_1OO gr. de margarina._

¿Para qué se necesitaban 1OO gramos de margarina? _Eso es mucho, mejor pongo 6O gramos, será suficiente, creo. _Se dijo a sí mismo, y luego siguió cocinando _tal y como_ decía el libro.

...

Entró por la puerta de la casa terrera de Eren, quien se encontraba en su habitación seguramente hablando con Mikasa, mientras los demás invitados ya estaban allí; Sasha, Annie, Connie, Jean, Marco, etc.

Se extrañó de no ver a Carla o Grisha por allí, ellos mismos eran los padres del castaño, y a pesar de que todo el grupo estuviera en el primer año de universidad, sus padres le pagaban el apartamento cada mes, y claro, como padres tenían que venir al cumpleaños de su hijo, ¿no? _En fin, iré al cuarto para ver dónde coloco la maldita tarta._

Cuando entró al cuarto, se encontró sorprendido de que ambos amigos estaban abrazados, y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Eren, qué pasó? — Le preguntó como buen mejor amigo, el rubio.

El ojiazul se separó bruscamente de Mikasa algo sonrojado y luego miró a su mejor amigo, algo triste.

— Mis padres no van a poder venir por su trabajo. — Explicó brevemente, y Armin solo sonrió, dándole un poco de ánimos. Algo que Jean, quien pasaba por ahí para ir al baño, consideró un poco _afeminado._

Después de salir con Eren y Mikasa del cuarto, bajaron por las escaleras de la casa y colocó la tarta en el medio. Tenía muy buena pinta; la típica tarta de manzana con tiras de color amarronado y cuadrados en medio de las tiras de color rojizo. Realmente la pelinegra se sorprendió, no sabía que Armin tuviera tan buena mano para la cocina, y sonrió complacida.

Eren se adelantó y cogió un pedazo de tarta con el cuchillo y tenedor, y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera hacer algo, el castaño, con tanta hambre, se comió el trozo delante de todos.

Sonrió, agradecido a Armin. — ¡Vaya, Armin, esta tarta está realmente bue...! — Nunca terminó de decir la frase, pues ya se encontraba tirado en el piso y desmayado.

El rubio tragó saliva, aterrado mientras se encontraba con los ojos oscuros de Mikasa, quien se acercó poco a poco a él.

— Armin... — Le dijo amenazadoramente Mikasa, con una mirada que, si matara, ya estaría él y todos los invitados en un entierro.

Volvió a tragar mientras sonreía nervioso, y miraba a los demás, que intentaban ayudar a Eren a levantarse para que recobrara el conocimiento.

Se acercó rápidamente a la tarta de manzana y cortó un trozo, no sin antes comerlo, le dijo a la pelinegra: — ¡Seguro que no está tan mal! — Y tragó el pedazo de pastel.

Sintió que se mareaba rápidamente, y después de ver todo borroso y caer al suelo pensó una última cosa.

_Malditos pasteles del Infierno..._

Y con eso estaba clara una cosa.

Aunque se acabe el mundo, aunque unos titanes aparezcan para comerlos, o incluso en el próximo cumpleaños de Eren, nunca, _nunca_ jamás, volverá a tocar una cocina.

* * *

**(1)** _Pollo se refiere a una parte de la mesa de cocina que está vacía, normalmente en medio del fregadero y las placas de vitrocerámica (no sé si lo escribí bien)_

_Bueno, no sé si fue demasiado gracioso pero en fin, a mí me ha gustado bastante XD_ _Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, señores. R&R_


End file.
